The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to a card retention device for use in such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Current PCI cards and other I/O cards are inserted into a system slot and either locked down with a lever or a screw. During shipping or customer handling, the card edge tab connector end furthest away from the locked I/O bracket may partially or completely slip out of the motherboard socket. This problem tends to occur with cards that have a lot of mass or cards that are inserted into shorter edge-tab connectors. When the problem occurs, a service call is generated because the I/O card becomes physically disconnected from the motherboard and can no longer respond to system commands.
AGP cards utilize an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped hook built into the card just beyond the connector edge tab. To insert or remove an AGP card, the user must reach down and hook (or unhook) a retention strap which is fixed into the motherboard. This is very inconvenient and often causes a service call when a customer doesn""t realize the card has a retention strap and therefore doesn""t release it before removing (or forcing) the AGP card from the system. Some systems design a foam retainer into the case to hold the I/O cards in place. This can work but it diminishes heat flow and is difficult to implement when various heights of cards are used.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for retaining a PCI or other I/O card once it is plugged into a system, that is convenient to access, visible to the user and does not diminish heat flow.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides an apparatus for securing an I/O computer card. To this end, the apparatus includes a connector having a catch. A card is removably mounted in the connector. A card retention member is movably mounted on the card and includes a hook. The card retention member is resiliently urged into a first position wherein the hook engages the catch, and is movable to a second position wherein the hook is released from the catch.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the connector housing is used to lock the I/O card in place. If an I/O card needs retention, a latch is incorporated with the card for engagement with the housing.